You're The One That I Want
by GladiatorTejh
Summary: Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Grant met in law school, but their lives took them down different journeys. Can they ever get back to the one that they want?
1. This Magic Moment

Chapter One:

Olivia Pope walked into her first class at Colombia Law School. She was so nervous, but she had everything prepared: pens, pencils, a sharpener, a ruler, textbooks, 3 notebooks, and a recorder to make sure she got every word the professor was saying. She was known for being prepared and always having a solution to everything. Her nickname in college was The Fixer. She sat down at the elongated desk, laying everything out in front of her, opening her notebook to a fresh page. She put four pens on the table in front of her notebook.

"Hey, do you have a pen I can borrow?" a baritone voice asked from above her.

"Yes, actually I have extr-you're making fun of me aren't you?" she asked with a smile.

She looked up at the gorgeous man staring down at her. He was wearing a baby blue v-neck sweater, which seemed to match his eyes perfectly. He had wavy brown hair, some of which fell into his eyes, which he then ran a hand through, pushing it back. He had this smile that melted Olivia into a puddle on her seat. They didn't break eye contact as he sat down next to her. He began to say something, as the professor walked into the room.

"Hello, I am Cyrus Beene, you may only refer to me as Cyrus, because if any of you call me Mr. Beene like that god-awful jackass from that god-awful movie, there will be repercussions for all." He slammed his briefcase down on the table, giving the room a once over.

"This is Criminal Law and I will not be spoonfeeding you, nor will I hold your hand through this course. I expect you all know the definition of criminal law so who here can tell me how many criminal defenses there are and the names of each? No one? One of the main criminal defenses is the insanity plea and…"

At that point, the entire class realized it was time to take notes, and that they no longer were undergrads. Olivia sneezed, her arm hitting her notebook, causing all of her pens and her recorder to drop down out of reach without causing attention. She sat there, dumbfounded, unable to process how she was going to take her notes. Her horror probably showed on her face, because at that same moment, the gorgeous man next to her slid his pen over to her. She looked up at him.

"But what about you?" she whispered.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get the notes from you after class." He said back with a light smile. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Olivia Pope."

"I'm Fitz, hi."

"Hi," she whispered, a huge smile breaking out on her face. She took the pen from him, and began taking notes, smiling down at her paper, not noticing the fact that Fitz was watching her with the same smile.

They walked out of the class an hour later, Fitz holding Olivia's bag for her. He had hardly taken his eyes off of her. He took in her whole appearance, her mocha colored skin and the way it radiated underneath her beige cardigan and dark washed jeans. She wore brown high-heeled boots, and walked with a strut as if she owned the place. Her hips moved in such a way, that he was simply mesmerized by her entire being. He felt this unspeakable pull to her, like he needed to have her in his life.

"So, Olivia, would your boyfriend be upset if I asked you out to dinner tonight?"

Olivia scoffed, looking up at him. She liked the fact that he was much taller than her. And she liked the fact that there was such a strong sense of chemistry between them, but it didn't change the fact that she has no idea who this stranger is. Olivia wasn't dumb, she wasn't born yesterday, and as the daughter of one of the country's best defense lawyers, she certainly wasn't going to be anyone's one night stand. _No matter how much I want to find out what his lips taste like, _she thought to herself.

"Fitz, was it? I will let you know that one, if you wanted to ask me out, you could have just done so without the whole "boyfriend" approach. Two, if I had a boyfriend, which I don't, not that it's any of your business, clearly the answer to that question would be a yes meaning you just wanted to try to get a rise out of me or make me curious as to if I could get away with hooking up with you which three, is not going to happen because I don't do hookups, I don't do one night stands, I don't do whatever it is you think you can do here. But thanks for the pen." And with that, she began to strut away, but not before Fitz was hot on her tail.

No one had ever ripped him a new one like that before, and he was completely and totally turned on. He grabbed the underside of her arm, pulling her off to a corner of the hallway. Her back was against the wall as he towered over her, the air between them becoming riddled with sexual tension. He didn't know what it was, but Fitz was drawn to her. He lifted a hand up to touch her cheek, and she leaned into his touch. Her face fit perfectly in his hand.

"I apologize for making you think that all I wanted was a one night stand. To be completely honest, you are the most exquisite thing I have ever laid eyes on, and I would be lucky to have you. What you said back there, no one's ever said anything like that to be before. I liked it. You're blunt, you're honest. It's fucking sexy. I would love to take you out to dinner, Ms. Pope. Wherever you'd like to go, I'll go. I'd follow you over a cliff."

Olivia's breath hitched in her throat at his declaration. She wasn't going to lie, she was more than attracted to him, and she liked the little cat and mouse game they played. She gained her composure, ripping out a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote on it, before pressing it against Fitz' chest.

"Dress classy/casual, and meet me here at 8:30 tonight. Don't be late." She took her bag from his shoulder, and walked away, her hips moving in a way he was beginning to love.


	2. Sparks

**I'm still trying to get the hang of this, please leave reviews to let me know how you all like it so far!**

Even though he only knew Olivia a short while, Fitz could tell that she was sophisticated, poised. So when she said to dress "classy/casual" she meant "dress classy or don't bother coming at all". He dressed in his finest black Armani suit, slicked his hair back a little, and grabbed his car keys, leaving his apartment to head to the location Olivia gave him.

Olivia sat at the bar, nursing a cranberry vodka. Every so often, she would look up, checking to see if he had the gall to show his face. He intrigued her. She wanted him, and he knew it. But she wasn't going to give in that easily, no matter how much her gut and her heart told her to. Olivia always trusted her gut, but she was afraid of going too fast.

A slow song began to play, that Olivia recognized as one of her favorite songs by Coldplay. She smiled softly, singing along to the words under her breath. "_But I promise you this," _she sang, "_I'll always look out for you, yeah that's what I'll do."_

"You have a lovely voice." She jumped slightly, not hearing Fitz come up behind her. Goddamn he looked good. Suave, drop dead sexy. "Would you care to dance?" he asked, extending his hand out to her.

Olivia placed her hand in his, walking over to the dance floor where the other couples were. He placed his hand on the small of her back, making contact with her bronze skin, as her dress was backless. She looked like something out of a fairytale. Her white dress was shaped like a heart around her breasts, and flared out behind her. Her hair was smooth and silky, pinned into a side ponytail on her left shoulder with a Casablanca lily. He assumed it was her favorite flower. "You. Look. Breathtaking." She blushed at his words, whispering a thank you under her breath.

The air began to get thick yet again with sexual tension. But it wasn't just that. It was more than just physical. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes, and he felt more than just physical attraction. There was some kind of hold she had on him, from the moment he saw her. He tilted his head a little and smiled, mouthing along to the words of the song.

_My heart is yours_

_It's you that I hold on to_

_That's what I do._

_And I know I was wrong,_ _but I won't let you down._

His breathing deepened, and he backed up a little bit, trying to clear his head of the thoughts of pinning her against the nearest wall, hiking up her dress, and experiencing the feeling of himself inside her.

He cleared his throat, smiling slightly.

"Tell me about yourself, Fitz. What do your parents do?"

"My mother was a teacher. Kindergarten. She loved her job, right up until the end. She died last year. She was my best friend." There was underlying pain in his voice, but he tried not to let it show.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"No, it's alright. I'm handling it better. My father on the other hand, is the senator of Texas." He grimaced.

"Your father is Fitzgerald Grant II? That means you're-"

"Fitzgerald Grant III, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"You don't seem too pleased about that." Olivia said as she furrowed her brow. There was this look on her face, that made it obvious that there were problems with his father. All she wanted to do was make his pain go away, make him feel better. She pressed herself closer to him, laying her head against his chest, right over his heartbeat. It began to speed up, and she laughed, looking up at him.

Her laugh was like music to his ears, and sent chills down his spine. Every aspect of this woman was driving him insane. The fact that when he talked, she actually listened. She cared about what he had to say.

"What's your dream goal, Fitz?"

"Well, one day, I want to be President. I want to be leader of the free world, and make this country a better place. Fix the economy, end all of the wars and bring our troops home, lower student loan fees for college students."

Olivia looked up at him in wonder. She could see him accomplishing every single one of those things he named, and she felt a sense of pride, when she thought about him achieving his dreams. He looked down at her. "What?"

"Hmm?"

"You're staring at me."

"Am not."

The song ended a long time ago, and the tempo of the new song was too fast for the slow dance they were doing, but it didn't matter to them. They were in their own little world. He studied every detail of her face. How long her eyelashes were, her high cheekbones and the way her nose curved. His eyes fixated on her lips. She wore a bright red lipstick, as well as a slight gloss to it. Without thinking, he bent down, placing a light kiss on her lips. What neither of them were prepared for, was her reaction.

She threw her arms around his neck, memorizing the feel of his lips on hers. Soft, but firm at the same time. His tongue traced the outline of her lips, seeking entrance and she gave it to him. What started out as a soft, innocent kiss, was turning into that of a deep, passionate one. Olivia broke the kiss first, taking deep breaths, trying to compose herself. She looked Fitz straight in the eye, and asked the question that was on both of their minds.

"Your place or mine?"

The entire drive back to Fitz' apartment, Olivia couldn't keep her hands off of him. She was attacking his neck with kisses, sucking right above his collarbone, earning her a groan in response. Fitz stepped on the pedal, going 25 mph in a 15 mph zone.

He screeched to a stop, running around to the passenger side of the car, opening it for Olivia, and helping her out of the car. Fitz waved hello to the doorman, and pressed the button for the elevator. He took hold of Olivia's hand, bringing it to his lips, before kissing each of her knuckles.

"You sure about this, Liv?"

Her heart fluttered at the sound of the nickname he gave her. Up until that point, he only called her Olivia, meaning he was getting more comfortable with her. She took her hand from his lips, intertwining her fingers with his. The elevator door opened, and she pulled him inside.

"Let's find out."

Fitz pressed the button for his floor, as Olivia turned around, pushing him to the wall of the elevator. She palmed at his crotch, her breathing slightly uneven.

"I'm not this person. I don't do this. But you bring out this side of me, that no one has ever seen or experienced. I don't know what it is about you that draws me in, but I intend to find out."

Her eyes were dark and seductive, and it turned Fitz on even more. He grabbed her hands, and changed positions, putting her against the wall and holding her hands above her head. With his other free hand, he slid it under her dress, running his hand along her lower thigh, to her inner thigh, until he got to the area he was searching for. He teased her through the outside of panties, flicking his finger over the area, her body squirming slightly.

"I'm gonna make you my sweet baby, Livvie." He spoke, his voice full of seduction. "I want to taste every inch of your body, and I intend to. I hope you don't have any classes tomorrow, because this is gonna be a long night."

He swiftly moves her panties to the side, putting two fingers inside of her. She moaned at his entrance, unable to stop him even if she wanted to, because his grip in her hands was firm. The fact that she was being restricted turned her on even more, and as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, her body arched slightly into the touch, her pants becoming heaver and her moans louder, until he stopped abruptly.

Her eyes shot open at the loss of contact, a slight pout on her face. Fitz laughed heartily. "You have a very cute pouty face, Livvie."

"You stopped."

"We're on my floor."

He exited the elevator, walking down the hallway before looking behind him.

"Care to join me?"


	3. Speechless

**Lol, you guys are about to hate me for this mindfuck I'm throwing your way, but it fits (hehe…fitz) the storyline, I promise. I'm discovering new things about the story as I go along. I'm glad you're all liking it so far. Any italicized part is going to be a flashback in this chapter.**

* * *

Olivia woke up to her alarm going off. It read 5:45 a.m. Her dream vivid in her mind, she reached out to run her hand through the man's wavy hair, kissing his cheek lightly. She smiled a little bit, shaking her head as she got up to go to the bathroom. She washed her face and rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash, before exiting the bathroom to go back into the bedroom. She put back on last nights outfit, putting her hair in a low ponytail. Just as she finished getting dressed, he groggily turned over.

"You're leaving so soon?"

"I have a busy day today, but I'll see you later, I promise."

"Do I at least get a kiss goodbye?"

Olivia smiled, leaning down, leaving a light peck on his lips. She looked at his face, still fresh with sleep, stroking his cheek with her thumb. "I'll see you tonight, Jake."

She left Jake Ballard's apartment, the vivid imagery of her first night with Fitz replaying over and over again in her mind. She tried not to think of him, because every single thought made her miss him. Hell, it'd been about 5 years since she'd last seen him. She began to wonder if he was doing okay, if he got married, had children, the whole nine yards. She walked to the elevator, pressing the lobby button, losing herself yet again in her memories.

"_Care to join me?" he said to her. Fitz bit his lower lip, anticipating her answer. She walked out of the elevator, taking hold of his hand, as he put the key in the door, turning the lock, and opening the door. "After you," he crooned in her ear, his breath hot on the back of her neck, sending chills up her spine. He turned her towards him, closing the door with his foot. _

_He grabbed her face in his hands, kissing her passionately, both of their tongues fighting for dominance over the other. His hands worked towards her breasts, slipping down the dress to reveal a black-laced bra and panty set. He backed up for a moment, taking in the vision that was in his apartment. Olivia stood there, the flower still in her hair, looking more radiant than he had ever seen a woman look before. Her chest was heaving slightly, not breaking the eye contact between them. There was magnifying electricity between them, and he wanted her now more than ever._

_He slid off his suit jacket and started to unbutton his shirt, as she shook her head. She walked over to him, her high-heels clicking against the wooden floor, and began to unbutton his shirt, sucking on the right side of his neck. He tilted his head, closing his eyes, as she twirled her tongue in light circles, before sliding his shirt off of his body. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, backing her into the wall. He slid his hand up her back, unhooking her bra, letting it fall to the floor. He took her breast in his mouth, flicking his tongue over her nipple as she let out a slight moan. He took it in his mouth again, sucking it lightly. Olivia ran her hand through his wavy hair, biting her lip as another moan escaped her mouth._

"_Oh god," she whispered. "Make love to me, Fitz."_

_He looked up at her, searching her eyes for any sign of doubt. She nodded her head, making the unspoken agreement between them, letting him know she knew what she was saying, and that she wanted it. He nodded back, carrying her into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, looking down at her while he unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the ground. His boxers revealed his hardness, and he smirked slightly. He took off his socks and shoes, saving his boxers for last. He climbed in between Olivia's legs, the kiss deeper and slower than before. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him down on top of her. He trailed his fingertips down her side, down to her thigh, before sitting up, sliding her panties down her legs, and then throwing them behind his back. He began to kiss up her legs, kissing her inner thigh, before running his tongue along her entrance. She exhaled slightly, holding her breath, trying to prepare herself, but no amount of preparation would have been enough for the amount of pleasure she was about to feel. He teased her, his tongue going agonizingly slow up and down her entrance, over and over again._

"_Fitzgerald Grant III, if you don't hurry up, I will leave this apartment and this will never happen again!" He looked up at her, and they both burst out laughing. _

"_Oh Livvie, you couldn't do that if your life depended on it. You want this just as badly as I do," he whispered. "You want to feel my tongue inside of you, tasting you, making you my sweet baby. You want to feel me inside of you, look at you, you're shivering just at the thought."_

_And he was right. The more he spoke, the more she wanted it. Her eyes were dark with lust, staring at the beautiful blue-eyed man in front of her. Her eyes traveled down his entire body, taking it all in. She wanted him. She wanted all of him._

_He lay back in between her legs, wasting no time, as he slid his tongue into her. The moan she let out sent shivers straight down to his manhood, and he pumped his tongue in and out of her hungrily. He groaned, feeling her muscles getting tighter and tighter. She gripped at his hair, her moans getting louder and louder. She moaned his name, throwing her head back, arching her back slightly. He quickened his actions slightly, causing her to moan his name more frequently and loudly until she hit her climax. She gripped his hair tight in her hand as she let her orgasm take over her body. It happened in waves, each more powerful than the last. She had never had an orgasm like that before in her life. She was no longer aware of her surroundings; it was just her and Fitz in the world. Her other hand gripped at the sheets of the bed, only letting go when Fitz sat up again. _

_He licked her juices off of his lips, kissing up her stomach, making his way up her breasts, kissing her neck, before tracing her lips with his tongue, engrossing them in another kiss. He lined himself up at her entrance, sliding in slowly, waiting for her body to adjust. She gasped slightly as began to fill her. He slid all the way in, almost sending himself over the edge with how good she felt. He groaned, his head lying on her shoulder. He began to move, sliding out all the way, before plunging in again. She muttered a string of profanities, as Fitz picked up his pace. _

_He wrapped her legs around his waist, her high heels scratching against his back lightly with each thrust. She brought his face down to hers, panting loudly as they kept eye contact. The pleasure was indescribable, and she wanted more than anything to close her eyes and take it all in. She whimpered slightly, causing Fitz to speed up, his thrusts getting more and more sloppy. She could tell he was getting close too. She had never been this in tune with another person. She could look into his eyes and see everything he was feeling, everything he was thinking._

_She knew this was more than a one-night stand. She knew that once he told her about their chemistry. She kissed him, not as urgently as before, but as a way to tell him that she was in this for the long run, that she wasn't going anywhere. He groaned into the kiss, his groans getting quicker, he ran his thumb over her clit in a circular motion, and she screamed out in pleasure. Yet again, this orgasm was stronger than the last. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing at every part of his body that she could manage. At that moment, Fitz yelled out her name, his orgasm taking over. He buried his face in her neck, moaning over and over again, until he was breathless. She ran her hands up and down his back, both of them laying there silently._

The elevator ding took her out of her thoughts, and she cleared her throat. She exited the elevator, taking out her phone to call her office. The ling rang twice. "Olivia Pope & Associates."

"Huck, it's Liv. I need you to get me the number for Fitzgerald Grant III."

* * *

**Soooo, what did you guys think? I had to give you a sex scene. But why haven't Fitz & Liv talked in 5 years? What's going on?**


	4. It All Makes Sense

Fitz sat at his dining room table, planning out his campaign. Every detail needed to be perfect for his presidential candidacy, when he finally decided to go for it. Fitz was nowhere near ready to run for president, but he planned his campaign strategies whenever he was feeling down. Which as of late, was almost every day.

Fitz' phone started buzzing, and he looked down at the screen to see whom it was.

_**Unknown **_the screen flashed. Usually, he didn't answer unknown numbers, but something was telling him to answer the call. He picked up the phone, weighing his options, and swiped his finger across the screen to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I have Olivia Pope for a Fitzgerald Grant III."

His heart skipped a beat. _Olivia Pope? _He thought, _I haven't seen or heard from her in five years. What could she possibly want now? _

"Sir? Are you there?"

"Yea-yes! Sorry, I'm here. Uh, put her through."

A few moments passed, as Fitz sat anticipating hearing the only voice that mattered to him. After all of this time, after five years, she still meant as much to him as she did when he first met her. Theirs was a bond that was hard to come by. He heard a click, followed by a door closing, and high heels echoing towards the phone.

"Fitz?"

"Livvie, hi."

"Hi."

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Olivia sighed, unsure of what to say or how to say it. She didn't know why she called; she just knew she needed to hear his voice. She convinced herself that she just needed to see how he is.

"Are you still in New York, Fitz?"

"Yes."

"Can you meet me where we had our first date? You know, with the dancing and th-"

"I remember it well, Liv. But you do realize it's not even 8 o'clock yet. How about we meet up at a diner instead? It's right across the street from the North entrance of Central Park."

"Okay, I know which one you're talking about. See you in half an hour?"

"Half an hour sounds good. See you soon, Olivia."

Fitz hung up the call, looking down at his phone, reminiscing about the last time he saw Olivia. How things ended. He wondered if he should go to the meeting, but he knew he wanted to more than anything. He just needed closure, that's all. At least, that's what he was trying to convince himself. He grabbed his suit jacket, putting in on as he was walking to the door. He had his hand on the handle when a voice stopped him.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going out, Mellie. And no, I don't know when I'll be back."

His girlfriend Mellie, glared at him, her nostrils flaring slightly. She rolled her eyes, walking back in the other room. "If you're not back in two hours Fitzgerald, I won't be here. That's a promise. I'm so sick of your constant dreaming of the impossible and your doe-eyed personality. At this point in our relationsh-"

"What relationship, Mellie?! This isn't a relationship, it's you trying to run a tyranny. And I'm not going for it. I'm done here. You can let yourself out. We're through here."

He shook his head in disgust, walking down the stairs to the front door. He got in the car, making his way to the diner. He drove nervously, unsure of how the meeting was going to go. The last time they saw each other, Olivia broke his heart. He still wasn't over it. He still wasn't over _her_. Shortly after the breakup, his father Big Jerry set him up with Mellie. They've been together ever since, but not happily. Jerry wanted Fitz to propose, but how could he propose to someone he wasn't in love with?

He parked in front of the diner, walking to the entrance, looking in to see if she had been seated yet.

"Hi, stranger."

Fitz turned around, taking in the sight that took his breath away. Olivia Pope, his Olivia Pope, stood in front of him with a radiating smile. She wore a grey pantsuit, with a white tank top. Her silky hair was pulling back in a low, simple, ponytail. He had to fight the overwhelming urge to kiss her.

"Hi", he said simply, pulling her into a tight embrace. He held onto her, probably for too long to be deemed friendly, but she didn't stop him. Her hair smelled like strawberries, and he closed his eyes to memorize the scent.

Olivia smiled into Fitz' chest, trying not to let the lump in her throat overwhelm her. She didn't know why she was reacting this way. After all, he's the one who broke her heart. She shouldn't miss him as much as she did. She breathed him in, loving the way he always smelled like a fresh cup of hazelnut coffee and the morning newspaper.

After several minutes, they finally stepped apart. He held the door open for her, not once taking his eyes off of her. They sat at the nearest booth, and waited for a waitress.

Olivia didn't know what to say. She just stared at him, her dreams not doing him any justice. He didn't have as many laugh lines as he used to, though.

"How is everything, Fitz?"

"Things are alright, could be better. I'm a little shocked that you called, if we're being honest. I assumed you never wanted to speak to me again."

"Can you blame me? I thought we were more than a fling. I thought I was actually important to you. I thought we were going to get-nevermind what I thought. Things have changed right?"

"Olivia, what are you talking about? We were more than a fling. I brought you to meet my family. You were the most important person in my life."

"Fitz, please don't lie to me, and please don't insult my intelligence. Your father told me that you didn't see us lasting long, and that you were just bringing me to meet your family so that they could confirm your thoughts."

Fitz sat there, his blood beginning to boil. His father was the reason behind why they broke up.

"Olivia, I never once said any of those things. You have to believe me. My father told me that he overheard you on the phone with someone, talking about how you were just with me to gain intel on my father and his role in the senate."

Olivia sat there, in utter shock. She knew that his father was malicious, but she never thought he would break up a happy relationship. But this also meant something else. They didn't break up because they weren't in love. There was heartbreak on both ends.

At that moment, the waitress came to the table. "Can I keep you guys anything?"

Fitz didn't take her eyes off of Olivia as he spoke. "We'll both take the pancake special, she'll take her eggs scrambled with American cheese mixed in, and I'll have mine fried hard. We'll both have the bacon, and two cups of coffee, cream for her, milk for me."

Olivia smiled, amazed that he still remembered what she liked to order. He got up and sat next to her, holding her hands in his. He stroked the back of her hand lightly, exhaling lightly.

"I love you, Olivia Carolyn Pope. I love you, I have always loved you, and I have been in love with you for the past five years. There has not been a day that has gone by where I haven't thought of you. There is a reason why I haven't gotten married, there is a reason why I haven't moved out of New York. And it's you. I've been waiting for you, all this time."

Olivia felt a tear escape her eyes, and she wiped it away as quickly as it fell. She looked at Fitz, the man she knows she's been in love with all this time, and took his face in hers. "I've missed you so much."

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers, capturing five years of words, five years of missing, want, regret, and love into a kiss. There was an unspoken hunger in the kiss, as Fitz pulled her closer to him. Olivia pulled away a little bit, enough for her to breathe out "We're in a restaurant, there are people." And she was right. They pulled apart, but still held hands. The waitress came out with their plates.

"This is a huge meal guys, you might never finish!" She joked.

Olivia looked at Fitz and smiled. "That's alright miss, we don't have anyplace better that we need to be."

* * *

**SO, what do you guys think? Sorry it's been a few days since I've updated, work got a tad hectic. I should be updating either tonight or tomorrow.**


	5. Revelations

Fitz and Olivia sat at the little diner for hours, laughing, feeding each other, restoring what they thought was a dying love. Olivia lifted her napkin to wipe ketchup off of Fitz' chin. He looked at her, smiling softly, and whispered "Hi."

She smiled back, forgetting how easily he could make her go weak in the knees. "Hi," she replied, their routine falling back into place. The waitress came back over to check on how things were going.

"Did you guys want anymore food?" she asked politely.

"Oh no ma'am, we're stuffed" Olivia said with a chuckle.

"You two are just about the cutest couple we've had here. How long have you guys been together?"

Fitz wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulders, and stated with a proud smile, "We've been together for five years. And I fall more in love with her every single day."

The waitress smiled, wished them all the best, and took their plates off to the dish area.

"Fitz…you realize we do need to figure things out now, right? I love you, you know that. But, this isn't simple. I mean, I'm kind of seeing someone right now."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Jake Ballard, and he's a nice gu-"

"Wait, you're dating Jake Ballard?" Fitz practically yelled, his face in disbelief.

Olivia nodded, unsure of why Fitz was reacting the way he was. She knew he wasn't going to like the fact that she was dating, but come on.

"Olivia, Jake and I were in the navy together. For four years. I still talk to him every so often, he's never even mentioned you."

"When the hell did you go to the Navy? I thought we agreed you weren't going to do that, Fitz."

"I went after we broke up. I didn't think you cared anymore. I didn't want to be here, without you. I finished my tour last year. Don't worry; I'm not going back. I'm here for you. I'm never leaving you. That's a promise."

Olivia laid her head against his chest, playing with his fingers. She didn't want to ask him, she had no right to ask him, but she needed to know.

"So, um, are you, you know, seeing anyone?"

"No one important. I actually broke up with her before I came here." Fitz smiled at the thought, him finally being back with Olivia.

Olivia sat up and stared at him. "Fitz, why did you do that? What if I was married? I mean, I'm happy you did, but still."

"Olivia, I'm not in love with her. The only reason I'm with her is because of my father. He set us up, but I don't care. Now that I know he took you away from me, I couldn't give a damn what he wants. I only want you. I only care about you." Fitz kissed her hand.

"Let's get out of here, Livvie. Let's just be together the whole day, clear our whole schedules, walk around the park, go see a movie, let's just have the day to ourselves."

Olivia laughed, amazed at how well she knew Fitz. "I'm happy you said that, because I already cleared my schedule, so I am all yours for the rest of the day.

Fitz took her face in his hands, kissing her deeply. Their tongues moved together in synchronization, playfully dancing around one another. When they finally pulled apart, Fitz kissed her cheeks, her eyelids, and her forehead. "That's the thing though Liv," he said, "I don't want the rest of the day. I want forever."

Fitz paid for their breakfast, leaving the waitress a nice tip. They walked out of the diner, hand in hand, and walked across the street to the park. Fitz called his office and cancelled his meetings. When he was done, they talked about the five years that had gone by. Fitz' time in the navy, Olivia finishing Law School, everything down to the last time they saw each other.

"Why didn't you call, Fitz?" she asked. She had always wondered that. Why he never once tried to reach out to her in the five years they were apart.

"Liv, the navy."

"Yes, but after that. You said you came back last year. Why didn't you contact me?"

"You changed your number, and none of your old neighbors knew where you moved to. Trust me Liv, I tried. What about you?"

Olivia blushed a little bit and cleared her throat. "Ahem, um, well I never tried to call you, but I kept up with you in articles about your dad."

Fitz laughed, loud and heartily. "You stalked me through articles about my senator father?"

Olivia felt so embarrassed, she turned away from him, hiding her face.

"Aw, sweet baby," he cooed, using the special nickname she hadn't heard in five years. Her heart skipped a beat, and her head shot up. "You remembered," she whispered.

He looked taken aback. He pulled her close to him, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. "You are, and forever will be my sweet baby. There will never be another for as long as I live. I exist for you, I live for you. I breathe you. You are my worl-"

At that moment Olivia captured his lips with hers, starting the kiss off slow. As it began to deepen, Fitz' tongue traced the outline of her lips, giving her one last kiss before his lips traveled to her neck, sucking lightly. She gasped a little, closing her eyes and tilting her head. She had dreamed of this moment over and over, but she never thought it would happen again in this lifetime. "Fitz," she breathed out, trying to form a coherent thought. "Baby, we're in a park."

Fitz looked up, and shrugged. "I don't care. I lost you for five years, now that I have you back, I'm not ever letting go." But he did stop kissing her, reaching down to hold her hand, intertwining their fingers.

They walked more, taking about their careers; Olivia had set up her own practice called Olivia Pope & Associates, where she handled private scandals in Washington D.C., and had a very political clientele. Fitz, on the other hand, worked at a law firm, but was getting ready to think about running for governor, and after a few years of being governor, wanted to run for president.

Olivia adored the fact that he still wanted to be president. She promised him that when the time came, she would be his campaign manager.

Their talk was cut short by Olivia's phone ringing. She took it out, seeing that it was her office. She sighed slightly. "Huck what is it, I thought I told you to cancel all meetings."

"I came by your office to surprise you with flowers and lunch, but you're not here. You left my place at 5:45, and it's almost noon now. Where are you?" Jake questioned.

"Jake, you're in my office?" Olivia looked at Fitz. Fitz' ears perked up at the mention of his name. He took the phone from Olivia, and put it to his ear while she tried to take it from him, hitting him on the shoulders, and then jumping on his back.

"Jake! Fitzgerald. Great, how are things with you? Yeah. Yeah, Olivia and I ran into each other, so we're just catching up. I know! Small world right?" Fitz chuckled, "Yeah. No, you too man. No, I'll tell her. Alright, great. Bye." Fitz hung up the call, handing it to Olivia who had just climbed off his back.

"Jake says that he'll see you later, he has a meeting to go to, and that he left the flowers on your desk. He claims he forgot we knew each other, but from the amount of times I talked about you in the Navy, he has to remember. Anyway, want to go back to your place?"

Olivia glared at him, trying not to smile. If she smiled, then he won, and she was not letting him win. "You shouldn't have done that Fitz, it's just going to make it harder when I….you know."

He grabbed her hand, looking down at her. "You're going to break up with him? For us?" Olivia nodded, trying to hide her smile. He hugged her to his side and kissed her forehead.

They were going to be back together, and nothing was going to get into their way. They got into Olivia's car, heading to her apartment. She parked in the parking garage, waving to the attendants and greeting them by name. Olivia was always a personable person. As she entered the lobby, she greeted the guy at the front desk, and then made her way to the elevator with Fitz at her side.

While in the elevator, Fitz and Olivia nudged each other, first Olivia, then Fitz, over and over again, until Fitz pretended to fall over and Olivia bent over with laughter. The elevator dinged, and Olivia led the way to her front door. She took out the key, her mind suddenly wondering if she was going to get the opportunity to make Fitz a key. She opened the door, revealing a room with off-white furniture, an elaborate wine collection, television, and Casablanca lilies, Olivia's favorite flower.

Fitz smiled, taking it all in. He had always imagined what her apartment was going to look like. "It's you." Fitz whispered. Olivia looked at him, confused. He laughed a little, "I mean, your apartment. It's very you. I love it"

"Well, living alone has its perks."

"Is that to say you don't want to live with me one day, Mrs. Grant?"

It was the first time he ever referred to her as such. _Olivia Grant. Olivia Pope-Grant. Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. _She loved the sound of it. She sat down on the couch, weighing her options.

Fitz sat next to her, a look of seriousness and nervousness on his face.

"I'm serious, Olivia. Will you marry me?"

* * *

**As you know, I love to hear your thoughts and reviews! Hope you enjoyed the quick update.**


	6. All Roads Lead to Fitz

**Any italicized in this chapter is a flashback. Hope you guys enjoy this, I tried to update as quickly as I could. As always, I love hearing your thoughts and reviews, so please, keep em' coming!**

* * *

Olivia looked at Fitz, speechless. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. Olivia Pope was never at a loss for words. Fitz' eyes read the emotion in her face. His heart began to sink. He tried to feign a smile. "I think I should go."

Olivia finally found her voice. "No! Don't go. Let me say something. I'm not saying no, it's just. Fitz, we just started talking again for the first time in 5 years. And as much as I love you, and I do, with all of my heart, we need to take this slow. I still need to end things with Jake, you've got to get things situated with Mellie, we've got to do this the right way. I don't want to rush things, not with you. Never with you. We have the rest of our lives to spend together, why not wait a little while longer?"

Fitz relaxed at her words, fully understanding. He pulled her close to him, kissing her forehead. "You're right sweet baby, you're absolutely right. We have all the time in the world. Can we just, lay here for a little bit? Just one minute. It's been such a whirlwind of a day."

Olivia smiled, laying on his chest. "One minute."

They laid on the couch in silence, Olivia on his chest and Fitz wrapping his arms around her. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly she fit in his arms. They were made for each other. She lifted his hand to her lips, kissing each one of his fingers. After all of this time, he was finally back in her life. And just like Fitz, she wasn't planning on letting him go. She needed to end things with Jake, and it couldn't wait until tonight.

* * *

Jake Ballard checked the time on his watch. _1:23 p.m. _His meeting was set for three minutes ago, and his employer was never late. He sat at the table of the crowded restaurant, sipping his water and looking around. Finally, he saw the man walk in, and they exchanged eye contact. Jake nodded to him and the man made his way over to the table. Jake stood up and shook his hand. "Sir," he said, "we have a problem. It seems that Olivia ran into Fitzgerald today. They're having lunch as we speak."

"This is a problem, Jake. Especially since I hired you to keep this sort of thing from happening."

"Yes sir, I understand. I don't know how they got in contact, I try to spend as much time as possible with her. I checked her cellphone logs, his number isn't there. Maybe it really is just a coincidence."

"I don't believe in coincidences, Jake. My son has not talked to or seen that woman for five years, and it should have been for the rest of his life. Mellie's meeting us here in a few minutes; she says Fitz broke up with her this morning before his run in with Olivia.

And speak of the devil, Melody Windsor walked into the restaurant, taking off her tannish sunglasses, and walking right up to the gentlemen's table. She did a quick smile to them both, sitting down with a sigh. "Well, I've got to say, he was pretty ballsy this morning. I don't think I've ever seen him yell at me or fully tell me it was over."

"But I don't understand, he just ended things, like that?" Jake asked. Mellie nodded and shrugged. She wasn't hurt over the situation, hell, she wasn't even in love with Fitz. But when Big Jerry asks you to do something, there's really no way of saying no. Fitz' and Mellie's families have known each other since the two were children, so Big Jerry arranged the relationship between them.

"Let me explain something to you both," Big Jerry started, putting both palms down on the table." My son will be running for President of the United States. And he will win. But not with that-that hussie at his side! Mellie is the perfect choice. Harvard Law School, perfect family background, it all makes sense. And if he doesn't see it, we'll make him see it. I expect this to be fixed by our next meeting."

And with that, Big Jerry put two bills down on the table, and walked away. Jake and Mellie looked at each other, unsure of how they were going to get Olivia and Fitz away from each other again.

* * *

Olivia opened her eyes, to find herself still in Fitz' arms. They fell asleep on her couch, their bodies intertwined. She smiled a little bit, nuzzling into his chest. As she did, he wrapped his arms more securely around her. "Fitz, my love," Olivia whispered. Fitz mumbled in return. "Fitz," she sang.

"Five more minutes, Livvie."

"Baby, it's time to get up."

"Hmph." He pouted, keeping his eyes closed. Olivia smiled up at him, stroking his cheek. His wavy brown hair, fell into his face a little bit, and reached up to push it back. She leaned up, kissing his lips. He smiled, so she kissed him again, this time receiving a kiss in return, one of his hands going to the nape of her neck, pulling her closer. The kiss was deep, a reuniting one which set Olivia's every fiber on fire. She wanted him, in more ways than one. But she made a promise to herself that they wouldn't be together that way until she ended things with Jake.

Fitz' hand trailed down her back, his hand sliding up her tank top. The kiss became more passionately, more determined, as they began to become breathless. His hand cupped her breast, rubbing her nipple lightly in small, circular motions, reaching around to unhook her bra. It was there, that she stopped him.

"Wait," she breathed. She tried to catch her breath, having not broken the kiss the entire time. "We need to wait. Just until I call things off with Jake." Her chest heaved slightly, but she knew she was making the right choice. He nodded in agreement, removing his hand from her shirt. "That's well and good, I just wish you would have said that a little sooner."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked. Fitz averted his eyes down, and Olivia's followed his, to the quite apparent bulge in his crotch. Olivia giggled her apologies, and Fitz wrapped her in his arms, tickling her. "So funny, right Liv?"

She screamed and laughed in protest, trying to slap his hands away and squirm away. "Fitzgerald, cut it out!" she tried to sound serious, but the whole sentence came out in a laugh. He stopped, and she sat up in his lap, facing him. Her eyes were bright with excitement, and she had a huge smile on her face. They had both never been at such peace in the last five years.

"Hey Fitz? What's something you haven't done in a long time?"

"Taken a bath with the woman I'm in love with." Olivia smiled, remembered when every Friday night they would sit at home in Fitz' apartment, order takeout, take a bath together, and watch old movies. Usually, Audrey Hepburn's. Those were Liv's favorites.

_Fitz began to run the bath water, testing the temperature on his hand, before allowing the tub to fill up. He added bath salts and bubble bath, before dropping in the rose petals. He lit candles all around the bathroom, and any minute now, his Livvie would be home from classes. They weren't living together, but Olivia was basically at his apartment every night._

_After their five-month anniversary, they began to have weekly Friday night couples nights. They would take a bath, and Olivia would read him a book, then they would order take out, sit in their robes, and eat and watch movies. Tonight's movie was Roman Holiday. _

_He closed the bathroom door behind him, going into the living room, making sure everything was ready for tonight. As he got to the living room, he heard Olivia's key in the door. She walked in, and instantly smiled. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."_

_He winked at her, before kissing her lightly. "How was your class?"_

_She rolled her eyes, sighing a little bit. "It was okay, I guess. I might sort of have to stay after with my professor tomorrow."_

_Fitz narrowed his eyes at her, skeptical. "Olivia, what did you do?"_

"_I might, possibly, could have told him that he was an idiot."_

"_Olivia Carolyn Pope!"_

"_Oh, please! You can't sit there and teach a class and classify Charles Manson as a serial killer when he has never physically killed anyone! It's not my fault I proved him wrong in front of the entire class…..and his advisor."_

_Fitz laughed, shaking his head. There was never any proving Olivia wrong. He took her jacket off, massaging her shoulders. She smiled, lifting her shirt up, revealing a pink laced bra. She turned around, lifting his sweater over his head, and dropping it to the floor. Little by little, they undressed each other, making their way to the bathroom. _

_He opened the door, and she let out a small gasp at the romantic scene in front of her. She turned around and kissed him, pulling him into the bathroom with her. He sat in the tub as she walked over to the shelf, grabbing the book they've been reading. She walked over to the tub, and sat in between his legs, laying back against his chest. She opened the book up to the page they left off at, and began to read aloud._

"We haven't taken a bath together in awhile, Mr. Grant." Olivia agreed. She went in for a kiss, and as soon as she did, her phone rang. She muttered a string of profanities under her breath, walking to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm downstairs, can you give your doorman the okay to let me up?" Jake asked.

Olivia inwardly cursed. "Actually, I'm gonna come downstairs, okay? I'll see you in a few minutes." She hung up the phone, walking back to Fitz in the living room.

"Is everything okay, Liv?"

"Everything's fine. Jake is downstairs, and I'm going to break up with him now. It won't take long, just stay up here."

Olivia walked to the elevator, preparing herself to break Jake's heart. He was a nice guy, but he wasn't Fitz. And when it comes down to it, all roads lead to Fitz.


	7. At Last

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken me longer than usual to update. It's been a busy weekend. Also, just wanted to clear up some confusion. Olivia and Jake have not been dating for 5 years, they've been dating for about a year. This chapter is a tad short, but I plan on updating later tonight again, so I hope that makes up for it! As always, your reviews are adored and appreciated! **

* * *

The elevator dinged, and Olivia exited into the lobby, searching around for Jake. Her gut was telling her to feel nervous, and she didn't know why. But she always trusted her gut. Jake was seated in one of the armchairs closest to the door, and when he saw her, he stood up.

"Hello there, beautiful." He kissed her cheek. She smiled back in return.

"Jake, we need to talk."

"Well, that doesn't sound promising." He joked.

"Jake, I'm sorry, but I have to end things. There's a lot that's not really adding up, and…well, I don't know how to put it any other way, but I'm in love with someone else. And I'd like to see where it goes."

"Who is he?"

"I think you already know, since you two are Navy buddies, and you've never even mentioned that to me in the last year. And he tells me that he talked to you about me practically the whole four years you guys were in service together." Olivia stared at Jake, expecting him to deny the accusation. But he stayed silent. He looked at her, clearing his throat.

"Listen to me, Olivia," he lowered his voice, "I don't care what you think you have with Fitz, you will never be his First Lady. His father will see to that. So why don't you get off of that high horse of love, realize that you're not helping him with your presence, and be with me?" He flashed a quick smile, that Olivia's slap wiped off of his face immediately.

"I don't know who the hell you are or you think you are, for that matter, but you can deliver a message to Big Jerry, since it seems as though you two are good friends. Let him know I know what he did, and that I love his son more than anything in the world. You tell him that if he wants a war, he better bring the big guns because I am the hell and high water, and he can kiss my ass. And as for this?" She pointed between the two of them. "We are over. Delete my phone number, because I never want to see you again. I bid you good day, Mr. Ballard."

And with that, Olivia walked back into the elevator, pressed her floor number, and exhaled deeply.

Jake lifted the phone to his ear. When the other line picked up, he stated simply, "Mellie? Jake. She's serious about this. They're going against Big Jerry."

Olivia opened the door to her apartment, closing it behind her, standing against it. Fitz called out from the kitchen.

"Livvie? You know you have almost no food in your refrigerator, right? I mean we can order out for a late lunch, but-" He stopped, realizing she wasn't saying anything. Something was wrong. He ran into the living room, stopping in front of her. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Your father."

"Jerry? What about him?"

Fitz had to strain his ears to hear what came out of her mouth next. "Your father paid Jake Ballard to date me. To keep you away from me. And I-I told Jake to tell him that if he wanted a war, to bring out the big guns, because we'd fight him with everything we've got." At that point, a single tear escaped, and rolled down her cheek. "We're gonna fight him, right Fitz?"

Fitz pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back. "Oh sweet baby, of course we're going to fight him. I swear on everything I love Livvie, we're going to be together, and you are going to be my wife, and you are going to be my First Lady. I don't care what anyone thinks, I love you more than anything in this whole world." He tilted her chin up, allowing him to make eye contact with her. "I love you, Olivia Carolyn Pope. With all of my heart." He kissed her lightly on the lips, and wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

Olivia looked up at Fitz. She knew there was every ounce of truth in his words. She knew that she could trust him, and that together, they would make it through anything. Even Big Jerry and his antics. "I love you too, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the third."

"Always and forever?" He asked.

"Forever and always." She replied.

"Good. Now how's about that bath? I think this calls for a night in." He removed her suit jacket, putting it down on the couch. He leaned down, kissing her shoulder, before sliding down her tank top straps, sliding it down her body. As she began to remove her bra, Fitz massaged her shoulder blades, humming Sparks by Coldplay in her ear.

"You remember my favorite song?" she asked him.

"I remember everything about you. I remember that your favorite color isn't just blue, it's aqua. Your favorite flower is the Casablanca lily, which, you wore in your hair on our first date. The first time you told me you loved me, was when we were on the floor in my apartment after our food fight that I won. You love singing, but you hardly ever do it, and you're unbelievably, irrevocably, in love with me."

Olivia smiled a little bit, clearing her throat. "Well you're right about all but one thing Fitz, baby." He looked at her, confused, unsure of what he got wrong.

"I won that food fight." She said, with a wink, letting him know that she was okay and that together, they would make it through any obstacle that tried to stand in their way. He chuckled, as she dropped her bra to the floor, working next on her pants.

"I remember everything about you too, Fitz. You love Hazelnut coffee with a dash of cinnamon, you sleep with your pillow folded in half, you dyed your hair blonde once because you thought Cindy Stabler would date you, and I mean more to you than anyone else ever has." She looked up at him then, kissing him deeply.

Olivia dropped her pants down to the floor, stepping out of them one leg at a time. She stood only in her pink lace panties. Fitz wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss, their lips fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. When they finally pulled apart, both out of breath, Olivia smiled. "You order the food, I'll go get the tub ready." She sashayed off to the bathroom, and Fitz couldn't help but think to himself, _that perfection is going to be my wife someday._

He took off his suit jacket and began to undo his tie, grabbing the phone and going to the fridge for the takeout menus. He called this little Italian bistro that he and Olivia went to a couple of times, and ordered two orders of lobster ravioli, some breadsticks, and asked them to pick up a bouquet of Casablanca lilies, and he would pay them 50 extra dollars to do so.

He put his shirt and tie on the couch, now unzipping his pants and pulling those off, one pant leg at a time. He stood outside of the bathroom in only his boxers, preparing himself to take in what he knew would be an amazing night.

He opened the bathroom door, to reveal a dimly lit room, the only lighting provided by dozens of candles around the bathroom. He smiled a wide smile, which would have made Olivia go weak in the knees if she wasn't sitting in the bathtub. Olivia sat in the bathtub, the water coming up to her shoulders, the bubbles hiding the rest of her body from view. Her hair was pulled up in a loose high ponytail, and her skin was practically glowing. Fitz had to stop himself from jumping into the bathtub like a wild animal, and having her right then and there.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"Hi, sweet baby."

Olivia giggled, beckoning for him to come join her, and he removed his boxers, walking over to the tub, stepping behind Olivia, laying her back against his chest. He kissed her temple, sighing happily. At long last, they were together. Not necessarily with a title on their relationship, but they knew what it was, and that's all that matters.

Olivia picked up the same book they were reading together, five years ago, bookmarked at the same page they left off at. "You kept it, all this time." Fitz said, with a hint of shock in his voice.

Olivia looked at him, with a smile on her face. "I always had hope that we'd end up together."

He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder, as she started reading where they left off.


	8. So Happy Together

**I truly apologize for not updating sooner. The past few weeks have been incredibly rough for me. And I recently just lost a good friend of mine. But, writing always helps me feel better. So, here you go. I'll try and update sooner for the next chapter. As always, reviews are loved and appreciated!**

* * *

Olivia slipped on her favorite robe and stared at the person in the mirror. It looked like her, but it was a much happier version. The woman in the mirror's skin was glowing, and her eyes were wide with excitement. There was a permanent smile plastered on her lips, and when a man wrapped his arms around her waist, and buried his face in her neck, her smile only widened.

She turned around to face Fitzgerald Grant, the long lost love of her life. Five years had separated them, but the last 12 hours together made it feel as though no time had passed at all. She fit perfectly in his arms, as if she were born to be there. She stared up at him, and he stuck out his tongue at her, causing her to laugh. He kissed her forehead, closing his eyes, capturing the memory.

"Come on, Livvie. Let's go watch the movie." He picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, as she playfully hit him on the back, yelling for him to put her down. He walked out of the bathroom into the living room, and with a swift motion, threw her down on the couch. She pulled him down ontop of her with a smile. She breathed him in, her lips moving in synchronization with his. Olivia never had a relationship like the one she had with Fitz. Everything they did mirrored one another. If Olivia shifted her weight, Fitz shifted his at the same time.

He broke the kiss, looking down at her. He said nothing, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Fitz, what is it?"

"Nothing. It's just. I love you. So much. And to get to be doing this again, to be here with you. I feel like everything is back in place. I feel….I feel"

"Complete." They said at the same time, smiling afterwards. Fitz nodded at her, giving her a light peck on the lips. "I feel complete, Livvie. You make me complete. And I just want to thank you for existing, because without you, I wouldn't be."

The doorbell rang, and Fitz got up to answer the door. He tightened the bathrobe, before opening the door. He greeted the deliveryman with a smile.

Olivia smiled, lifting her hand to her cheek. They were starting to hurt from smiling so much. But it was a good hurt. She looked over at the door, noticing that Fitz was blocking her view. _What is he doing over there? _She wondered. _They've been talking forever._

Fitz said thanks again to the man, and turned around, holding the bag of their Italian food in one hand, and a bouquet of Casablanca lilies in the other. Olivia gasped in shock, glaring her eyes at him. "You're going to spoil me rotten, you know that, don't you?"

Fitz chuckled, bringing the flowers over to her, kissing her lightly on the forehead. She took hold of them, bringing them up to her face with a smile. No one had ever treated her this well. Especially not Jake.

Fitz walked into the kitchen, grabbing a plate out of the cupboard. He walked over to the counter, sharing out the food. "You know, I think every day from now on, I'm going to bring home a Casablanca lily. Every day you deserve to see and realize how perfect you are and how much I love you." He walked back into the living room, handing her the plate, before sitting down next to her. She cuddled up next to him, bringing the fork to her lips. Fitz remembered that the lobster ravioli was her favorite dish. She chewed as she picked up another piece, lifting the fork up to his mouth. He smiled, before opening his mouth, allowing Olivia to feed him.

He turned on the tv, allowing Breakfast at Tiffany's to play. They sat there for awhile, casually looking at one another the entire time. It was comfortable, being back together after all these years. And Fitz was determined, no matter what, to be with Olivia for the rest of his life. No matter who tried to come in between them. Sad thing is, poor Fitz didn't know what was coming.

Fitz' alarm clock rang, and he groaned in response. He turned over, reaching out to the pillow next to him feeling nothing but cold. Olivia hadn't slept over that night, he had forgotten. He sat up, and rubbed his eyes. He phone buzzed on his nightstand, and he knew it would only be one person. He picked it up, and mumbled into the receiver.

"Go away and let me sleep."

"Fitzgerald Grant!" Olivia feigned an appalled tone. "Don't you make me come over there!"

"Come over and come to bed with me. I know how to keep you busy." He said with a smirk. He got up out of bed, walking to the bathroom. For the past three weeks, this had been his morning routine. Every day he would go to work, have his lunch break in his office while talking to Olivia, go back to work, have dinner with Olivia, and usually they would spent the night together. They were taking things slow, and falling more in love every single day.

He brushed his teeth while Olivia filled him in on the previous night's episode of Friends. Olivia had just discovered the TV show, and loved to tell Fitz about the storyline, as if he never saw the show. But he found it cute when she went off on tangents about the show, so he never interrupted her, or made fun of her for never seeing it.

"I swear, if Ross and Rachel aren't together by the end of this show, I'm suing someone."

"Livvie, you can't sue someone every time you don't get your way."

"Oh yeah? Just watch me."

He chuckled, walking back to his bedroom. He began to dress for work, knowing Olivia was doing the same thing. "What time are you coming over tonight?"

On the other side of the phone, Olivia was in front of her laptop, making a lunch reservation for her and Fitz to go to his favorite restaurant. She had already spoken to his secretary the previous day, cancelling all meetings and appointments he had, so that they had the entire day to themselves.

"I don't think I can come over tonight, babe. We've got a new client, some guy running for Governor, I believe his name is Reston or something. But, we can still do lunch."

Fitz sighed a little, his voice becoming pouty. "It's not the same as seeing you, though. I miss you." Olivia thought it was so cute and adorable when he pouted. Especially when he was doing it over silly things. "Fitzgerald, you just saw me last night!"

Olivia got up, grabbed her tan trenchcoat, and made her way to the door. "I don't care," he said, "I miss you. It's like a person with asthma being away from their inhaler. You help me breathe!" he joked. She put her shoes on, closing the door behind her. She locked the door, before making her way to the elevator. "Fitzgerald, it is 7:25. You better be out of that apartment."

Fitz not only wasn't out of his apartment, he was laying back on his bed, in his full suit. He covered his mouth, trying to hide his laughter. "Fitz?" Olivia called. "FITZGERALD THOMAS GRANT THE THIRD IF YOU ARE BACK IN THAT BED-"

At that point Fitz lost it, laughing so loudly, that Olivia couldn't help but join in. He got up, grabbing his briefcase, and made his way to the front door. "Alright, alright, I'm at the front door." He set his alarm code, opening and closing the door behind him, heading to his office. "I am out of the house, and on my way to work. So lunch, 12:15?"

"12:15. I love you, Fitz. Have a good morning."

"I love you too, Liv. Talk to you soon."

The drive to their offices was dull, but they were both still all smiles by the time they got there. Fitz was whistling on his way to his office. He sat down at his desk, and his secretary Lauren came in with his coffee. "Good morning, Mr. Grant." She handed him the mug with his name on it.

He smiled up at her, in thanks. "Good morning, Lauren. How was your night?"

"It was decent, my friends and I went out for dinner and drinks."

"That sounds fun. Alright, what do we have for today?"

She handed him the schedule for today, and he looked through it, feeling a little confused. "Lauren….I don't have any meetings after 11:35. I thought Mrs. Hoffman was coming in at 2:45 today."

Olivia already prepped Lauren on how to explain this. "Mrs. Hoffman called about 10 minutes ago, saying that she needed to reschedule. She was unsure as to if she could come today, or tomorrow, so I just told her that you would be here regardless, so if she needed to pop in, that it would be fine."

Fitz nodded, somewhat annoyed. He understood that Lauren was trying to help, but if he didn't have any meetings after 11:30, then he would have much rather taken the rest of the day off, to go and surprise Olivia. He sighed, starting some paperwork on one of his cases.

Olivia got to her office, to begin working on the case for Reston. Her team consisted of four people: Harrison Wright, Abby Whelan, Stephen Finch, and Huck. They didn't know whether Huck was his first or last name, but they just went with it. When Olivia arrived, the team was already in the situation room, pinning up the pictures they needed for the case.

"Alright people, what do we got?" Olivia asked.

All morning long, they discussed the case, each member of Olivia Pope and Associates getting a task for the remainder of the day. Olivia knew that this case would be open and shut. She looked down at her watch, and the time said 12:10. She put on her jacket.

"And where are you going?" asked Harrison. Harrison was like a big little brother to her, in a way. He was always trying to protect her and watch out for her.

"Look at the smile she's sporting," said Abby, "it's clear she's gonna go do it with her new boo." Abby always said what was on her mind. It wasn't necessarily a good thing, because she didn't ever really have a filter. It was something she needed to work on.

"Okay Abby, remember what you need to work on? That's example A. I'm going to be unavailable for the rest of the day, but if it's a dire emergency, call my cell. This case is a no brainer guys, you've got this." Olivia walked out of the situation room, towards the elevator. She pressed the lobby button, humming lightly. The doors opened, and she waited as they closed again. The moment they did, she shoved her hand in her purse, looking for her favorite perfume. She spritzed it on, before running her hands through her hair. She decided she would fix her makeup in the car. The elevator dinged, and she stepped out, her head raised high. Fitz was in for a great surprise date.


End file.
